Llamalo 'X'
by hannah-hm
Summary: [ONESHOT]En Konoha hay cierta chica que esta enamorada de  un chico , al que llama 'X'. ¿Quien este misterioso personaje? Pesimo summary, mejor leerlo


**Hola a todos!!! He vuelto con un fic de Naruto que advierto, es MUY raro. Simplemente se me ocurrió un día de instituto, cuando mi compañera me decía que le gustaba un chico, pero que no me iba a decir el nombre, así que lo llamábamos 'X'**.

**Nombre: **Llámalo 'X'

**Autora: **hannah-hm, osease, yo..

**Genero: **General/ Romance, UA.

**Dedicatoria: **Quiero dedicar el fic a mí queridísima compañera, Lauriki (xD) que me soporta todos los días pero que no confía en mi ¬¬-

**Canción: **Esto es una gilipollez, porque como habréis visto, no es un songfic. Es una cosa que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción. Es el nombre de la canción que expresa lo que es la idea del fic, no sé si me entendéis. Y para complacer a la dedicada, aun en contra de mi voluntad, la canción es 'Ser o Parecer', de RBD.

**Advertencias: **Que decir?? Que si no te gustan mis historias, ni Naruto, ni siquiera leer, pues no leas esta historia..

**Notas de la Autora: **Pues que decir, sí ya esta todo dicho?? XD

**Y bueno, no tengo mas que añadir, así que disfrutad!!**

**Llámalo 'X'**

_by hannah-hm _

De nuevo aquí, incapaz de hacer nada. ¿Por qué seré tan tímida¿Por qué nunca puedo hacer nada? Mis amigas me han intentado convencer, pero yo sigo erre que erre. Perdón, pero que maleducada soy. Me llamo Honoka Inazawa, tengo 14 años y voy a la Escuela Secundaria de Konoha. Mi pelo es negro, y me llega hasta los hombros. Mis ojos, son simplemente castaños.

Os preguntareis que hago, donde estoy y por que. Veréis, son las 8 de la mañana, me encuentro en la entrada del instituto y no me atrevo a entrar. ¿Por qué? Porque él esta ahí, charlando con sus amigos, sin ni siquiera mirarme. Pero yo no quiero que me mire. Pero tal vez sí. Perdón, ya no sé ni lo que digo...

-Honoka¿qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Era Ginny, una de mis compañeras de clase. Tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes.

-Yo...- tartamudee. Ella sabia perfectamente porque me paraba en la entrada.

-Anda, venga, entremos, que yo te acompaño.- contesto, y me empujo hacia la entrada.

Caminamos en silencio hasta donde ellos estaban hablando. Baje la vista. Ni siquiera me miro. ¿Qué quien es? Bueno, llámalo 'X', porque no creo que sea necesario revelar su nombre.

Ginny me acompaño hasta nuestra clase, 3ºB. Allí estaban Sakura e Ino, cotorreando como siempre. Cada día hacen lo mismo, me ponen enferma. También estaba Shikamaru, dormitando en una mesa. Pero me dirigí hacia mi asiento en silencio, fingiendo que no me fijaba en nadie. Comparto mesa con mi compañera Hana, de pelo castaño bastante largo y los ojos azules. Estaba leyendo un libro.

-Buenos días.- le dije, sentándome a su lado.

-Buenos días.- me contesto, apartando la vista del libro.- ¡Qué harta estoy del librito! Nada que Andy, también mandarnos un libro tan aburrido...

-Es lo que hay.- conteste sin prestarle demasiada atención. Ginny se había sentado delante de nosotros con Ai, su compañera de mesa y mejor amiga. La chica tenia el pelo rizado y los ojos castaños.

Escuche que Hana suspiraba. Últimamente estaba triste, cosa que enseguida le pasaba, pero yo nunca lograba adivinar que era.

-¿Todavía no me vas a decir quien es el dichoso X?- pregunto Hana, mirando al frente.

Yo no conteste. X acababa de entrar por la puerta, y yo no dejaba de mirarlo. (N/A: No sé si el chico esta en la clase de Honoka o no, pero yo lo he puesto asin xP) Se sentó en su silla y se puso a charlar con Shikamaru. El ruido del timbre me saco de la ensoñación. Mire a Hana, que para mi suerte había vuelto al libro.

El profesor llego en poco tiempo, y con su habitual desdén nos hizo sacar los libros y a ponernos a trabajar. Yo no paraba de mirar a X. enseguida, Ginny y Ai se giraron para hablar conmigo.

-¿Has visto a X?- me dijo Ginny, pero mirando a Hana. Mi compañera se estaba pintando un corazón resquebrajado en la mano. Siempre lo hacia.

-Claro ¿cómo no?- conteste. Ai sonrió.

-Tendrás que decirle algo...- me dijo, y yo fruncí el ceño.

-Sabes perfectamente que...- empecé, pero me corte cuando vi que el profesor estaba detrás de Ai.

-Honoka, Ginny y Ai, hagan el favor de ponerse a trabajar.- dijo con su voz de cavernícola.

-Si, señor.- contestamos las tres al unísono, y cada una miramos hacia nuestra correspondiente mesa. Mire disimuladamente a Hana, y vi que estaba bastante seria. Chasquee los dedos delante de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hana, mirándome con indiferencia.

-¿Te has peleado conmigo?- le pregunte, como últimamente solía hacerlo, y también sabia la respuesta. Hana negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces que te pasa?

-¡Nada!- me contesto ella con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa muy falsa.- Solo es que estoy concentrada, nada más.

-Perdón.- murmure.

Ignore su respuesta y me concentre en el papel. Ni siquiera tenia ganas de escribir. Solo de mirarlo a el.

* * *

-¿Vamos hoy a la biblioteca?- me pregunto Hana cuando estábamos en el recreo.

Yo asentí. El curso anterior nos habían asignado como 'alumnas bibliotecarias' y teníamos que ir en los recreos hacia la biblioteca, para ordenarla y demás. Como Ginny y Ai no eran alumnas bibliotecarias, nos despedimos de ellas y caminamos hacia la biblioteca.

-¿Me vas a decir quien es el X?- me volvió a preguntar Hana.

-¡No!- chille, y ella sonrió.

-Estas histérica, Honoka.- me dijo.

-¡No estoy histérica!- grite, y ella soltó una carcajada.

Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca, vimos que X y Shikamaru ya estaban allí.

-A ver, genios.- dijo Hana con sarcasmo.- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Ambos la ignoraron. Hana sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer, así que se puso a ordenar libros por orden alfabético. Yo se los iba dando, aunque lo que realmente hacia era mirar a X. Cuando me decidí a decirle algo, entraron Sakura e Ino, discutiendo como siempre.

Hana y yo las ignoramos, porque nunca hacían nada y siempre querían hacer lo más fácil. Perdón, he dicho dos palabras contrarias en la misma frase.

-Honoka.- oí decir a Hana, que me miraba con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte, algo distraída.

-¿Me puedes pasar mas libros, por favor?- me pregunto.- Llevo bastante rato sin colocar nada.

Fui a contestar, pero enseguida sonó la sirena y tuvimos que volver a clase. Me fui rápidamente con Hana, pero seguía mirando a X. Siempre es igual.

* * *

Estábamos en clase de ingles, para mí, la única clase que merecía la pena. Como soy bastante buena, deje mis deberes y me puse a escribirle una cartita al X.. Hana me miro y se acerco a mí.

-¿Puedo verla?- pregunto, pero yo enseguida la oculte en el libro y le sonreí de manera tonta.- Vale, yo estoy ciega.

Iba a contestarle, cuando de repente el X se acerco a mi mesa. Mi corazón empezó a latir de manera descontrolada, aunque logre controlarlo. Siempre lo hacia.

-Oye, Honoka.- me pregunto, con una sonrisa.-¿Tu sabes lo que significa esta frase? Es que yo no la entiendo, y Shikamaru no hace mucho por ayudarme.

-Si, claro.- conteste, y mire la frase.- '¿Estáis seguros de que conocéis mucho sobre el calentamiento global?' , Vaya, eso creo.

-Vale. ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo, sonriendo. Y sin hacer nada mas, volvió a su mesa y comenzó a murmurar con Shikamaru. Suspire. No suele decirme nada más. Continué haciendo al cartita en silencio, ignorando completamente a Hana.

* * *

Cuando sonó el timbre, casi me dio un vuelco el corazón. Ginny y Ai recogieron sus cosas con rapidez y salieron corriendo. Hana era un poco más tranquila, pero también se le notaba que quería irse.

-Vamos, Honoka.- me dijo.- ¿Te ayudo?

-No te preocupes, no hace falta que me esperes.- conteste. Ella me miro con tristeza.- Perdón.

Hana sonrió con tristeza, y se marcho. Antes de doblar la esquina, vi como dibujaba una nueva raja en el corazón que tenia pintado en la mano.

X salió con Shikamaru, y yo lo seguí con disimulo. Sakura e Ino iban detrás de mí, discutiendo, pero por un momento lo dejaron y se dirigieron hacia mí.

-Honoka¿te pasa algo últimamente?- me pregunto Sakura, con una inocencia mal fingida.

-Sí ¡estas muy loca, chica!- continuo Ino.- ¡Espabila!

Las dos me hicieron burla, y se fueron corriendo. Algún día verían. Pero no debo distraerme, que X puede irse. Corrí escaleras abajo, con la cartita en una mano.

* * *

X caminaba con tranquilidad por una calle. Hacia bastante tiempo que se había despedido de Shikamaru, y hacia bastante tiempo que yo lo seguía en silencio, pero no importaba. Con tal de darle la nota me bastaba. No me importaba que no me quisiera, solo que supiera mis sentimientos.

Iba a decidirme a dársela cuando se paro frente a una tienda, pero justo cuando iba a hablarle, una chica salió de la misma tienda y se puso a caminar junto a el. Se veían muy felices. Yo me quede paralizada en el sitio con la cartita en la mano, viendo como ellos iban caminando agarrados de la mano.

Sin querer, se me escapo una lagrima, y rompí la carta en mil pedazos.

* * *

Ahora estoy en mi habitación, mirando la lluvia. Mi madre ha intentado hablar conmigo, pero yo estoy en las nubes. Hace unas horas me ha dolido lo que he visto, pero lo sigo queriendo. Seguiré luchando por él, haré que se fije en mi. Venceré la timidez.

¿Pero que es todo este revoltijo de sentimientos que tengo en mi interior? No lo sé.

Llámalo 'X'.

**Fin.**

**¡Y ya se acabo! Creo que no tiene nada que ver con Naruto, pero tenia que hacer este fic y la chica quería que se hiciera con Naruto. Respecto a la identidad de 'X', dejo que cada uno imagine quien es, es un final abierto. Espero que os haya gustado. Por cierto, no puedo poner tildes, así que si veis algo raro en el fic, ya sabéis porque es.**

**Si os gusto, dejad review, si no dejad reivew, y si solo pasabais por aquí dejad review!!**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


End file.
